Sick Days
by cit4yourself
Summary: A series of oneshots about the gems getting sick and how they deal with their illnesses. Takes place in an alternate universe. Gems are in college and are all roomates. Enjoy!


Amethyst loved to goof around so it was no surprise to her room mates when she came home one winter's night soaking wet. It was late, so she attempted to climb the stairs quielty, yet soon enough Pearl was peaking her strawberry blonde head out of their shared bedroom door.

"Oh good you're back," she said relieved as Amethyst made it to the top step.

"Yeah sorry if I worried you P," Amethyst said as she moved past her roomate towards the bathroom door located at the end of the hallway.

"You're soaking wet!" Pearl suddenly acknowledged as she took in the shorter girl's saggy clothes and droopy hair.

"Yeah Vidalia and I may or may not have _borrowed_ a boat and I may or may not have fallen into the water," Amethyst said sheepily as she scratched the back of her head.

Pearl let out a soft sigh, "It's like ten degrees outside Amethyst you're lucky you didn't freeze."

"I'm fine P don't worry just go back to bed," Amethyst said as she waved off the other girl's comment.

"Alright just hurry, we all have classes in the morning," Pearl said as she walked back into her room making sure to close the door softly as to not disturb the others in the rooms next door.

"Ok," Amethyst said as she closed the bathroom door and took off her soaking clothes with a bit of difficulty.

After thoroughly scrubbing the itchy salt water off her body and spending a few extra minutes allowing the hot water to defrost her frozen being, Amethyst made her way to her's and Pearl's room with her purple towel wrapped snuggly around her body. She opened the door slowly peaking in to see if Pearl was awake which, much to her delight, the thin girl was. As quickly and quietly as she could Amethyst grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with, minimal holes in it, and threw them on being extremely careful not to disturb her sleeping friend. Noticing the time on the clock that sat on Pearl's nightstand, Amethyst immediatly hopped into bed, hoping to catch at least a few hours of sleep before she had to head to school that morning.

* * *

The blaring of Pearl's alarm clock seemed too loud to Amethyst as she was snatched from the comfort of sleep. As she sat up in bed the sunlight, filtering through the room's window, appeared too bright to the girl's suddenly heavy eyes. Releasing a sigh Amethyst reluctently crawled out of bed and made her way to her dresser to pull out a pair of jeans and a loose fitting long sleeved shirt that had the name Beach City University scrawled across the back.

As she stumbled down the hall towards the bathroom she released a large yawn and almost knocked over Peridot as the shorter girl exited her and Lapis's room.

"Watch where you're going you clod!" Peridot angrily whispered in an attempt to not wake the sleeping Lapis on the other side of the white bedroom door.

"Sorry," Amethyst muttered sleepily as she moved over to avoid the blonde who was definitly not a morning person.

Peridot just grumbled under her breath as she made her way down the stairs to most likely eat breakfast before showering. Amethyst, however, decided to take another shower in hopes to rid herself of the sleepy haze she was currently stuck in. It wasn't until she was washing her pale violet hair that she noticed how scratchy and sore her throat was.

"Crap," she silently cursed to herself as she realized her symptoms were the doings of a common cold.

She finished washing and got out of the shower, slowly drying off and ignoring the complaints of her now sore muscles. Throwing on her clothes, Amethyst reached into the sink's drawer and pulled out a blow dryer to thorougly dry her hair in order to not aggrivate her sickness further. Once she was finished the girl groggily made her way to her room to grab her backpack, then headed down the stairs to wear the majority of her roommates were eating breakfast and preparing for their own days.

"I have to work after class so I won't be home until later tonight," Garnet told everyone as she grabbed a yogurt from the fridge.

"I'll be home early today, the robotics team cancelled their meeting so I have nothing to do after school," Peridot said casually as she placed her cereal bowl in the sink and headed for the stairs to get dressed.

"Good morning Amethyst," Pearl said as she spotted the purple haired girl making her way to the island in the center of the kitchen.

"Morning," she replied, wincing at the raspyness of her own voice.

"Hmm are you feeling ok Amethyst?" Garnet asked not missing a beat as the sick girl made her way to the freezer to find the frozen waffles.

"Kinda," she replied as she grabbed two from the box and placed them in the toaster located on the counter, "I think I'm coming down with something."

"It's probably because of your last night endevours," Pearl said pointedly as she grabbed a banana from the basket of fruit on the island.

"Your probably right," Amethyst said as she groaned loudly.

"Are you going to be ok going to school?" Garnet asked as she scrutinized the younger girl's condition.

"Yeah it's not too bad right now," Amethyst said as she grabbed her breakfast from the toaster and sat down to eat.

* * *

Amethyst was currently sitting in her government class wishing she had stayed home today instead of gone to school. This was her third class of the day and she still had two more to go before she would be able to go home. After her first class she had developed a slight cough as her throat filled with disgusting mucus. By her next class she was sniffling from the gross stuff in her nose and her eyes were watering from the ever present sting in her throat. Now she had a headache and the professors lecturing wasn't helping to make it any better. In order to get some relief Amethyst gently rested her head on her desk and used her arms to block out the light and sound of the room.

"Uh Amethyst?" Peridot, who shared the same classs as her, said as she gently pokedher friends back.

Amethyst gave a little groan in response, "Are you ok?" Peridot asked slightly worried.

Her only response was a slight shake of her head signaling to the blonde that she would be able to continue with class. Peridot seemed unconvinced but pulled her attention back to the professor before taking out her phone and typing away at it."

Amethyst just buried her head deeper in the mess of her arms and let the quiet darkness engulf her. Within, what felt like minutes Peridot was tapping on her back again.

"Amethyst class is over," she said poking her again.

"What," Amethyst said as she woke up with a start.

"I said class is over you fell asleep," Peridot responded as she pried a piece of notebook paper off of the purpled haired girl's face, which had been glued on by her drool.

"Oh guess I fell asleep," Amethyst said as she lethargically put her pencils and paper away into her bag.

"Uh yeah," Peridot said as she helped the sick girl wih her things, "Come on let's go," she said as she lead the slower girl out of the lecture hall.

As they made their way through the rows of desks and out the door, they were greeted by the concerned face of Pearl.

"Ready to go?" the taller girl asked gently as she laid a hand on Amethyst's shoulder.

"Go where?" she asked confused."Home. Peridot texted me asking if I could pick you up from class and bring you home because you were looking miserbale," Pearl explained.

"Oh," Amethyst said, "You don't have to skip class for me."

"Don't worry about it. I don't have anymore classes until this evening so I was heading home anyways." Pearl said assuringly.

"You should go Amethyst," Peridot said encouragingly.

Amethysts only response was a slight nod of her head. She waved goodbye to Peridot as she followed Pearl to the campus parking lot where her old silver Honda was parked. She threw her stuff in back along with Pearl's then she plopped in the passenger seat while Pearl to her position behind the wheel and started the engine. By time they made it to the main road, which would lead them directly to their apartment, Amethyst could no longer keep her eyes open as she succumbed to the lull of the movement of the car.

* * *

When Amethyst came to, the soft light pouring through the window alerted her that it was now late into the evening and the sun was beginning to set. She slowly sat up on the couch and rubbed her eyes.

"Good your awake," Lapis said as she made her way from a stool near the island to the couch which Amethyst was currently seated.

"How long was I out?" Amethyst asked Lapis.

"About four hours." Lapis said as she shrugged.

"How did I get to the couch?" Amethyst asked just now realizing her current whereabout.

"Pearl and Jasper carried you in. You were down for the count," Lapis said as she reached for a bag next to the sofa.

"Wow," Amethyst said shocked.

"I know right, but here Pearl made me get you this stuff. She said it should help you feel better," Lapis said as she placed the bag on Amethysts lap.

"Thanks," Amethyst said as Lapis walked over to the kitchen and came bag a few minutes later with some tea.

"This should help too," she said placing a steaming cup of tea on the table in front of Amethyst.

"Thanks," Amethyst said as she began to go through the contents of the bag to find tylenol, cough drops, and a can of chicken soup.

"Don't mention it," Lapis said as she climbed the stairs to her room, "Shout if you need me."

Amethyst nodded as she took a few pills from the bottle and swallowed them with the tea before placing a cough drop in her mouth. By time it was gone, her throat was significantly better due to the medicine within the drop and she could feel the effects of the tea pulling her into another slumber.

She was only woken up one other time that night by Garnet who insited she eat the can of soup Lapis had bought. Amethyst begrudgingly agreed and ate the contents which had been previously warmed up by the much taller girl. After her dinner she once again sat on the couch and was pulled into a deep sleep.

When she opened her eyes to find the weak light of morning illuminating the house, she immediatly realized how her muscles no longer groaned in protest of her every move and her throat did not feel like it was on fire. As she stood up she noticed her cough and runny nose were still an issue but overall she felt ten times better and knew she would be able to muddle through school with little difficulty. She then ascended the stairs, with a bit more pep in her step, to get a head start in the shower before her friends awoke.

* * *

 **So that was Amethyst's experience with being sick. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Also leave a comment on who you want me to write about next. I'll write about sicknesses or injuries so give me any requests. Love you all. Enjoy this week's Summer of Steven episodes!**


End file.
